


To Meet Once Again

by Res_CVX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res_CVX/pseuds/Res_CVX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alois Trancy was reborn as Luna Lovegood? It's mainly different scenes from the fifth book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Meet Once Again

Luna leaned back in her seat. Those idiot housemates of hers tried to take her things again, but they didn't get far. She hid her smirk. They were probably still standing around wondering what happened. Chuckling, she brought out the Quibbler and began reading.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

"Hey Luna." Luna looked up to see Ginny smiling at her. Behind her were two people. A boy she didn't recognize, and behind him was-. Luna was glad the magazine hid her huge smirk. She would have had a hard time explaining it away. Behind them was Harry Potter, who had immediately frowned upon seeing her. Clearing her face of any emotion, she turned to look at Ginny.

"Yes?" she questioned, smiling slightly at her.

"Do you mind if we take these seat—"

"Sorry to bother you, but we'll find another compartment," Harry interrupted quickly, bringing Ginny and Neville out with him.

"Don't be silly," Luna said, a tiny smirk on her face. "You're welcome to sit here."

"Thanks Luna," Ginny said, giving Harry a slight glare. They all entered and sat down, though Harry chose a seat furthest from Luna. "So how was your summer?"

"It was nice. Father and I took a small trip around Europe," Luna replied. "So how was yours?"

"It was okay. Kind of quiet," Ginny replied, exchanging a small glance Harry. Luna's lips tightened slightly.

"And yours, plus your name while we are at it," Luna said to the unknown boy. The boy jumped a bit before turning to her.

"Oh, well, I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy replied. "Mine was okay, but my Uncle Algie got me a new plant," he finished excitedly. He reached for something in his bag. With a light cheer, he pulled out a plant resembling a cactus, though covered with what looked boils instead of spikes. While Neville was explaining his plant, Luna glanced at Harry, who was pointedly ignoring her.

"How was your summer, Harry?" Luna asked, when Neville finished.

"It was okay," Harry replied, still not looking at her. Luna pouted slightly.

"That really is a rather rude answer, Harry." Ginny looked between the two of them curiously.

"You two know each other?" she asked, curiously. Luna smiled serenely at her, while Harry sighed.

"We've met," he said shortly. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, the compartment door opened, and two more people entered with their trunks and pets. Harry's look brightened at the sight of them. "Ron, Hermione, how was the meeting?"

"Oh, you two are prefects?" Luna said, glancing at their badges. The red head, in the process of stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth, nodded and said something undistinguishable. Mentally wincing in disgust, Luna turned to Harry. "For some reason, I always thought that you would be the prefect."

"You know each other?" Hermione asked, causing Harry to sigh. Luna nodded.

"We met in my first year," Luna answered. Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled something that no one caught. Ron eyed them critically.

"Are you dating?" Ron bluntly asked. Harry sputtered, while Luna glanced at him.

"That is a good question, are we dating?" she asked, looking at Harry. Ginny paled, looking from Harry to Luna and back.

"We are not dating," Harry said loudly. "Dating involves actually liking the other person, and I really don't like you, at all." Luna blinked, while Hermione glared at him.

"That was extremely harsh and tactless, Harry. That isn't like you at all," Hermione said. Harry disregarded her. Luna, on the other hand, was giggling. "Why are you laughing?"

"I don't mind since that's his normal behavior." Luna replied, still giggling. Hermione looked at her, gobsmacked. She looked at Harry in confusion. Harry merely shook his head and gave Luna a pointed look. Luna, in return, stopped giggling and went back to reading The Quibbler. Letting out a nervous laugh, Hermione turned towards Harry.

"Well, the other prefects are..," Luna tuned her out in favor of giving Harry a glance. It was only around her that he showed his true self. Luna grinned inwardly. It made her feel special, and considering how her life was so far, she was thankful of every good thing that occurred.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

When the train reached the station, Luna, to Harry's annoyance, offered to carry Pig. Aiming for a crowd, she got them to lose sight of each other. Soon, it was just Harry and herself.

"I feel honored," she started, causing Harry to jump, "that it is only around me that you show your true self." Harry gave a rather undignified snort.

"Keep telling yourself that. We're stuck in the same situation, so I have no choice. It's so irritating that I have to keep acting so weak and pathetic. And I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid to reveal us."

"But you do a good job of being the dog that makes sure the spider doesn't do anything." Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you think I'm as good as the Weasley twins?"

"Not even close." Luna pouted.

"Why?" she whined. Harry glared at her.

"None of the Weasley twins' pranks almost killed someone." Luna sighed.

"But there is no fun in pranks if no one is threatened."

"Pranks are to make people laugh," Harry replied, looking ahead. Straight ahead were the supposed 'horseless' carriages. Giving the nearest one a pat, Luna ignored the stares.

"She still thinks something's there," a passing girl muttered to her friend. Luna beamed at them, causing them to speed up to the next available carriage.

"Don't you ever envy their innocence?" Luna asked, as Harry passed by, placing the animal cages into the carriage. He sat down inside. "We're not waiting for the others?" Harry shook his head. Smiling, Luna took a seat across from Harry. They sat in silence as the carriage started moving. "Do you envy them?" Luna asked again.

"No," Harry replied, after a brief pause. "They're naive and have no knowledge of the real world."

"Too bad no one believes you." Harry gave her a look. Luna raised her hands mock surrender. "I believe you, along with my father." Harry shook his head.

"I guess I'm too used to having everyone listen to me that this whole situation seems surreal."

"And having a demon butler that had followed your every order doesn't exactly help a person's ego." Harry nodded, smirking.

"Though, unlike yours, mine wasn't exactly a backstabber." Luna glared at him. Harry's smirk widened. As they sat in silence, Harry briefly pondered what those demons were doing.

"We're here." Harry turned in his seat to face the castle.

"I'll never tire of this place." Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she questioned. Harry shrugged.

"The magic surrounding the place is oddly calming, and considering how crappy my summer tends to be..."

"It is calming. So, how was your summer before the dementor's attack?"

"It was quiet. They're still too scared to be in the same room as me." Harry reached for the cages and opened Pig's cage. "Go and head towards the owlrey." Pig looked at him before flying off.

"Smarter than he looks," Luna commented, walking towards the entrance.

"Are we late?" Harry asked. They saw a few students enter through the door, but other than that, it was empty. Luna merely shrugged and continued to head for the entrance with Harry trailing after her. Glancing around, Luna snuck a look at Harry.

'He seems healthier,' Luna thought.

"Go ahead. I'd rather not be seen with you," Harry said. Luna chuckled silently.

"Very well then," Luna replied. She grabbed Harry's arm and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Blushing furiously, he pushed her away.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded. Luna tilted her head innocently.

"Would it be better for you if I licked your ear like last time?" Harry's blush deepened as he glared at her furiously.

"Stay here!" Harry ran towards the Great Hall. A minute later, she followed him into the hall. Glancing at the Gryffindor table, she saw Harry getting surrounded by his 'friends'. She picked a seat that gave her a perfect view of him, but he didn't, throughout the whole feast, give her any glance. She was pleased to see, though, that his face was still red. It felt good to embarrass the usually stoic Ciel Phantomhive.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

Luna frowned. It was official, she hated toads. Umbridge-toad was trying to take over the school. On normal circumstances that wouldn't have bothered her, but toadie had it in for Harry. It actually made him use a Blood Quill. Would anybody realize if she used the Cruciatus Curse? Probably. Damn.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

"You really are getting into your role." Harry rolled his eyes. "Though, I can't really blame you."

"What would you do in my position?" Harry asked, stroking Hedwig's feathers. Luna gazed at the owls that were entering and exiting the Owlrey.

"To be blunt, I'd rather hit her with the Cruciatus Curse a few times— no wait, until she goes insane." Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Just don't let anyone else hear you say that. They will most likely get the wrong idea." Luna smirked.

"Are you concerned for me?" Harry frowned.

"It'll be annoying if you get in trouble since it will eventually get tied back to me."

"You're a horrible boyfriend," Luna said pouting.

Silence.

"You spread that rumor, didn't you?" Luna blinked before looking at him innocently.

"If anyone asks where we were, we have an alibi." Luna smiled at the look in his eyes. She won. "Oh, look at the time, Ciao." Luna slipped out of the Owlrey.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

"You're actually dating him?" Ginny shouted. Luna was thankful they were in an abandoned classroom. That comment would have received quite a few stares.

"Was this the only reason you called me here for?" Ginny tearfully nodded. Luna sighed. "Ginny, you need to get over him. Date other guys if you must, but you need to get over him."

"B-but I've always liked him. How could you do this to me?" she wailed. Luna winced. She really didn't want to be here right now.

"He only sees you as a younger sister ('barely' Luna thought). If he was with you, it would be awkward for him to hang out with the rest of your family." Luna stood up and left a tearful Ginny behind.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

"Alois," a voice growled. Luna glanced up from her book to see Harry stalking in.

"It's Luna, but yes?"

"What the hell did you do?" Luna looked at him, surprised.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Ron's pissed off at me, and Ginny, once again, refuses to be in the same room as me. I heard her mention your name to her friends, and from what I've seen, you two haven't spoken to each other for over two weeks, so I ask again, what the fuck did you do?" Luna blinked.

"You use a lot of vulgar language. Maybe living with such pathetic muggles was bad for you." Harry growled again. "And you also spend too much time with the wolf and the grim."

"Alois!" Luna sighed.

"Take a seat," Luna said, gesturing to the plush chair opposite of her. The Room of Requirement has yet to cease to amaze her since its discovery in her first year. The anger in Harry's face disappeared as he took a seat. Though not shown on her face, she found the whole situation ironic. Harry, or Ciel, usually came to her if anything happened, which was a reverse of last time when she had tried to kill him. It was a rather awkward misunderstanding they had to get over.

"What did you do?" Harry asked again, wearily.

"She found out that we were 'dating'," Luna answered, looking back at her book. Harry placed his head in his hands.

"Was that all?"

"Yes." Luna looked at him sadly. "Do you want my opinion?"

"On what?" Harry said.

"On what to do in this situation." Harry looked at her.

"Tell me." Luna smiled faintly.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

"Harry!" Luna reached out and gripped the back of Harry's robes and yanked back, pulling him down. Hermione, gasping for air, stopped beside her and immobilized Harry with a muttered spell.

"Let go of me!" Harry yelled.

"Calm down, please Harry," Hermione said.

"How exactly will you get to London in the first place?" Luna asked calmly.

"Broom, I don't know, just let me go. Sirius is in London being tortured right now!" Harry made a futile attempt to free himself.

"Harry, you can't," Hermione moaned, looking around. Thankfully it was empty.

"When did you start becoming so reckless Ciel?" Luna muttered while Hermione was distracted. Harry suddenly became still. "At least check if he's there," she said a little louder.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Hermione replied looking relieved. Luna smiled at her. Harry still looked angry, but nodded all the same.

"Then let's go." Luna released him while Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Now?" Harry turned on her angrily.

"He's being tortured right now. What are we going to do, wait after dinner?" Harry hissed at her.

"Oh, fine, but how?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Ask Peeves if he'll distract Froggy so she stays away from her office." Hermione nodded.

"That is a good idea, but if only he agrees to do so."

"So, who's going to go?" Harry demanded. Luna and Hermione stayed silent.

"I'll go." The three of them turned around. Ron stood there, looking determinedly at them. Ginny stood next to him, awkwardly, but also had a look of determination in her eyes. Harry opened his mouth, but Ron cut him off.

"Sirius is in trouble right now, right?" Harry nodded. Ron grinned. "That's more important than some childish argument."

"I'm sorry, Harry, Luna," Ginny said. Luna smiled.

"It's okay," Luna replied. On the inside though, Luna was grimacing.

"If I can't find Peeves, I'll just make something up." Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Ron," Harry said, Ron merely waves it away.

"What are friends for?" Ron turned and ran to locate Peeves. Harry felt guilty. He was rather harsh with Ron, who able to forgive him like that. He turned towards the others.

"Let's go."

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

Luna placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Leave me alone." Luna took a seat next to him instead. It was quiet for a few minutes before Harry spoke again. "I don't why it hurts so much. It was twice that I had lost my parents, but S-Sirius's hurts so much more. Why is that?"

"You didn't really know them," Luna replied after a few seconds of silence.

"How about last time? I certainly remembered them." Luna paused.

"I suppose your contract helped with that," she admitted reluctantly. "Despite everything that had happened, that demon was the reason you stayed sane."

"I was also like this for Madame Red." Luna raised an eyebrow. "My aunt last time," he explained.

"Oh." They continued to sit in silence. 'Harry needs time to mourn alone,' Luna realized. She stood up and left the Room of Requirement. Once Harry heard the door close, he let the tear fall from his eyes. Soon, his whole face was wet, but he didn't sob. He wasn't able to properly mourn for both of his parents and his loved ones in the past, but now, he had time. He had avenged Vincent and Rachael Phantomhive. This time, he was going to avenge Lily and James Potter, by himself.

The war has now started.


End file.
